


Skrytá křídla

by Lanevra



Series: Šepot perutí [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Castiel's True Form, M/M, další tagy budou doplňovány
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean se umí užírat nerozhodností klidně i několik měsíců. Naštěstí je Castiel velmi trpěliví, ostatně v jeho věku už není divu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skrytá křídla

S úsměvem pozoroval Odrance pravého, jak pozvolna klouže nízko nad kamenitým dnem. Zaplul mezi dva tmavě hnědé skalní výčnělky a zdánlivě se ztratil díky své hrbolaté, hnědé kůži připomínající strukturu kamene. Vzpomínal si jako kdyby to bylo včera, kdy Azariel přišel s návrhem na tuto rybu a prohlášením, že když neměl možnost tvořit samotnou hlínu Země, pak alespoň stvoří něco, co je té hlíně podobné. Azariel od prvního okamžiku, kdy vyslechl Boží plány na stvoření Světa, toužil hlavně po tom, moci zacházet s jeho základními prvky, a to i přesto, že tvořit živé tvory bylo o mnoho těžší.

On sám měl nejraději počasí. Byl to sice jev proměnliví, který se objevil a zmizel doslova v sekundě, ale právě jeho živelnost a nestálost ho fascinovala. Cítil z ní pravou neopakovatelnost bytí, kterou si uvědomoval málokterý člověk, ale i anděl.

Pohyb za jeho zády, směřující pomalu k pohovce, upoutal jeho pozornost. Nespustil lidské oči z obrazovky, beztak ty jediné skutečně řádně viděli co na ní je, a podíval se za sebe. Dean stál několik kroků od něj, se dvěma lahvemi piva v rukách a vypadalo to, že váhá.

Castiel na sobě nedal znát, že ho vidí. Určitě ne tak, aby si toho Dean všiml, jen se pro sebe nepatrně usmál a pomalu rozevřel své křídla dost na to, že jimi zachytil vibrující auru kolem člověka, jež ho nejistě sledoval. Jako vždy byl rád, že se může Deana téměř dotknout, i když by popravě uvítal skutečný dotek. Nejen nehmotný dotek křídly, ale nefalšovaný lidský, fyzický pocit kůže na kůži. Obětí, poplácání po rameni nebo jenom sevření zápěstí, jakým ho Dean dříve častoval každou chvíli, až do jejich polibku před třemi týdny. Od toho okamžiku sice přestal být podrážděný, jako kdyby jeho hněv zmizel, ale omezil fyzický kontakt na nezbytné minimum. Dokud Castiel nepřišel o právě ty letmé, veskrze přátelské doteky, netušil, jak moc mu budou chybět ani to, jak často díky jejich ztrátě bude myslet na polibek.

„Nazdar, Casi,“ zahučel Dean a padl na pohovku vedle něj.

Stále ho bedlivě sledoval, ale zároveň k němu obrátil i své lidskou oči a tvář a usmál se.

„Deane.“

„Pivo?“ nabídl člověk více méně symbolicky, protože už mu jednu z lahví strčil do ruky.

Přijal ji, i když na něj pivo nemělo téměř žádný vliv. Byl to jednoduše lidský kulturní zvyk popíjet pivo při sledování televize, zažitý hlavně mezi přátele, ale i mezi cizinci na baru. Sdílel ho s Deanem opravdu rád.

Obrátil se zpátky k obrazovce, kde právě proplouvalo smíšené hejno pestrobarevných ryb. Pohled na ně a Deanova přítomnost, byla velmi uklidňující. Zjistil, že se jeho nádoba samovolně uvolnila a téměř aniž by si to uvědomil, ovinul křídla kolem pohovky a tím i Deanových zad. Velmi příjemné. Jen oni dva sami v celém bunkru, v klidu před televizní obrazovkou a se studeným pivem v ruce. Rozhodně střípek lidství, který se mu zamlouvat.

Dean měl ale na jejich společné souznění trochu jiný názor. Brzy se začal ošívat, poklepávat prsty do vlastního stehna a mračit se. Stal se ztělesněním neklidu.

„Dlouhá reklama na podvodní vybavení pro kameru?“ protrhl Dean příjemně ticho kořeněné jen šuměním hučením oceánu vycházejícího z reproduktorů.

„Ne. To je přímí přenos z akvária zoologické zahrady v Sydney.“

„Moment,“ mávl Dean rukou v známém, nespokojeném gestu, „Chceš mi snad říct, že jsem pro tebe, za naše těžce vydělané peníze...“

„Ve skutečnosti spíše odcizené z bankovního systému,“ opravil ho automaticky.

„... Těžce vydělané peníze,“ zdůraznil člověk podruhé a sugestivně zvedl obočí, doporučující tak Castielovi, aby ho už znovu nepřerušoval, „koupili pohovku a plazmu, jen aby ses na ní díval na ryby?“

„Občas se také dívám na pořady o včelách. Včelaři z celých spojených států mají svůj vlastní televizní kanál,“ upřesnil a koutky rtů mu nepatrně zacukaly.

Vážně bylo vtipné, jak vyděšený obličej Dean udělal, když zmínil včely. Rychle se ale jeho výraz změnil v nefalšované rozpaky smíšené s ještě něčím, co nebyl Castiel schopný rozpoznat. Ne z lidské tváře a nedovolil by si dotknout se Deana křídly, aby zjistil, co cítí a co si myslí. Ne bez jeho svolení.

„Na rozhovor o včelách je moc brzy, Casi. Říkal jsem, že potřebuju čas,“ zamručel člověk polohlasně, jeho ohryzek poskočil, jak náhle polkl, načež se zhluboka napil ze svého piva.

Souznění a klid byl pryč, nahradilo ho napětí se kterým se nevěděl rady. Podíval se na obrazovku, na jejímž horním okraji se mihl ocas mečouna, a pak se podíval zpět na Deana. Bylo mu jasné, že je na něm rozptýlit nepříjemnou atmosféru, když ji sám nastolil.

„Používám vaše těžce vydělané peníze i ke sledování populárních filmů,“ nadnesl jemně směrem k Deanovi.

To, jak se zdálo, člověka upoutalo, protože se k němu znovu obrátil a tázavě pozvedl obočí.

„To jsem tedy zvědavý jakých. Je mi prosím neříkej, že Padesáti odstínů šedi, protože ty teď frčí a rozhodně nepatří do rukou neznalým. A andělům. Jeden potřebuje hodně smysl pro humor, aby pochopil oč tam jde," ušklíbl se Dean mírně znechuceně.

Castiel si nebyl jistý, co je to za film o kterém Dean mluvil, ale poznamenal si, že si ho bude muset najít a pustil, a raději se vrátil k původnímu tématu.

„Když mi Metatron dal znalosti filmové pop kultury, rozhodl jsem se, že bych ji měl nejen znát nazpaměť, ale i prožít. Už jsem se dostal myslím opravdu daleko a hodně mi pomohla funkce přehrávání více stanic na jedné obrazovce,“ pochlubil se tím faktem, jak jeho studium lidské filmografie úspěšně pokračuje.

„Ono jde pustit více stanic zároveň? Jak?“

„Ovšem. Sam mi to ukázal,“ přitakal a natáhl se po ovladači.

Když pochopil lidské základní principy na kterých postavili svou technologii a zcela pominul reálné fungování přístrojů, zvláště jejích atomární chvění, tak nebylo tak těžké se naučit věci kolem sebe ovládat. Obvyklé měli jednoduché zapínání a vypínání a jednoduché a přehledné menu, kde stačilo orientovat podle slov. Více méně, pokud samozřejmě neuvažoval o faktu, že od počátku věků, dokázali lidé svůj prapůvodní jazyk pokroutit do nekonečných spirál nesmyslnosti.  
Ovládání plazmové televize bylo snadné. Stačilo najet do menu, vyhledat správnou kolonku a pak nechat předvolbu, aby zapnula obrazy tří různých stanic vedle sebe. Pečlivě vybíral kanály, aby jeden obsahoval pořady pro děti a mladé publikum, další pro dospělé nenáročné diváky a poslední pro náročné diváky – alespoň tak hlásali reklamní letáky ke každé ze zvolených stanic.

Spokojeně se usmál na trojí obraz, který se objevil na televizoru. Na levé straně zrovna běžel animovaný film o něčem, čemu lidé říkali superhrdinoné. Byli to na pohled lidé, jež měli vlastnosti, jimiž normální lidé nevládnou a pokud jim někdo vládne, zpravidla se jedná o nějaké druh monstra, démona nebo anděla. Uprostřed běžel také kreslený film, tento ovšem byl o velmi vzdálené a pokroucené verze budoucnosti, objevoval se v něm mnoho sprostých slov a vulgární robot alkoholik. Na posledním bylo zjevně drama situované do prostředí druhé světové války, které zatím neznal. Nebylo by na škodu, aby se na něj společně právě teď podívali.

S touto myšlenkou se opět pohodlně opřel do pohovky a největší pozornost začal věnovat právě poslednímu obdélníku na obrazovce.

„Casi, tak tohle je... to je prostě...“ Dean se zdálo nenacházel správná slova pro pojmenování té úžasné technické vymoženosti, kterou měl doma a ani o ní nevěděl.

„Velmi efektivní způsob, jak pochopit lidskou filmovou kulturu?“ navrhl s úsměvem.  
„Ne, tak to jsem rozhodně říct nechtěl, chlape,“ zavrčel pobouřeně Dean, „Vlastně jsem spíš chtěl říct, že je to filmová svatokrádež! Nemůžeš se v jednu chvíli dívat na Avengers, Futuramu a ještě na Zachraňte vojína Ryana. To je znesvěcení všech tří žánrů!“  
Castiel se mírně zamračil, neboť nechápal, co je na jeho způsobu sledování filmů tak pobuřujícího, že to Dean nazval dokonce svatokrádeží. Jemu to vyhovovalo naprosto dokonale. Ten **z** filmů, který se mu nejvíce líbil, sledoval svým lidským zrakem a zbylé dva ostatními páry oči, dohromady si pak snadno udělal obrázek o ději všech tří filmů. Byl si samozřejmě vědom, že pro člověka to musí být matoucí, ale pro anděla to byl nejspíš jediný způsob, jak se opravdu zaměstnat sledováním televize. Ale to, jak chápal sledování televize, asi těžko Deana pobouřilo, snad jen pokud opravdu existovalo nějaké náboženství týkající se filmů, kterého si zatím v nebi nevšimli. Ostatně filmy a televize tu byli teprve slabých sto pozemských roků, to byla pro anděli chvíle sotva tak dlouhá, jako mrknutí oka.

„Nebyl jsem si vědom toho, že bys byl v nějaké církvi zasvěcené filmům, ale jestli je to tak a urazil jsem tě tím, jak sleduji televizi, tak se omlouvám.“

„Někdy si pořád ještě nejsem jistý, jestli to myslíš vážně nebo vtipkuješ,“ zakroutil Dean hlavou, načež poplácal Castiela po koleni – konečně po velmi dlouhé době, „Netřeba se omlouvat, třeba to napravit řádným sledováním filmu... se mnou, třeba,“ dodal s nepatrným úsměvem, který vypadal na jeho tváři téměř roztomile váhavě, pokud mohl Castiel soudit, „Takže, pouštíš si filmy náhodně nebo jedeš podle seznamu?“  
„Mám seznam.“  
„Fajn. Co je na něm teď?“ otázal se Dean upřímně zvědavě.

„Eyes Wide Shut.“  
„S tebou není nic jednoduché, ani dívání se na televizi.“

Zmateně se zamračil.

„Je snad na tom filmu něco špatného?“  
„Ne, vlastně vůbec nic, jen je to takové porno pro intelektuály,“ shrnul Dean s pokrčením rameny.

„Porno... pro intelektuály?“

„Jo, poslíček s pizzou v honosném interiéru,“ ušklíbl se člověk, jako kdyby si vzpomínal na nějaký nepříjemný zážitek, rychle se však zase pousmál, „Pokud chceš něco vážně pro uvědomělé dospělé, tak co třeba Sedm samurajů? Western v japonském stylu.“

Popravě moc nechápal, co má společného takzvaný divoký západ a japonské kultura, ale souhlasně přikývl. Pokud to byl film, který mu Dean doporučoval, určitě to bylo něco, co si shlédnutí zaslouží, i když upřímně mu bylo jedno, co je to za film, jestliže ho mohl sdílet s Deanem.

„Fajn, tak tu počkej,“ nařídil člověk a bryskně vyskočil z pohovky, ponechávaje pivo položené u nohy stolku.

Zdržel se komentáře na téma, že není kam by šel ani neměl žádný důvod odcházet, částečně proto, že by to bylo zbytečné, ale hlavně proto, že ho Dean svým nadšením a především rychlostí překvapil, takže mu zapomněl z cesty odstranit křídla. Člověk jimi doslova proběhl, samozřejmě aniž by si to uvědomil, vyvolávaje v Castielovi zachvění, které zlehka proběhlo celým jeho bytím. Prudce stáhl křídla zpět. Za normálních okolností si dával dobrý pozor, aby skrze jeho křídla neprocházel ani Dean se Samem, bylo to velmi rušivé, ale tentokrát ho člověk zachytil nepřipraveného.

Nepřipraveného evidentně zastihl i sám sebe, protože se uprostřed kroku zastavil, nejspíš podvědomě cítící ten přízračný dotek a váhavě se otočil. V Deanově tváři se objevil zmatek se kterým se rozhlédl kolem sebe, než spočinul pohledem na Castielovi.

„Budu muset zavolat Samovi, ať doveze ještě o krabici koláče navíc. Dostal jsem chuť na dvojitou porci,“ pronesl ledabyle, široký úsměv na rtech, obrátil se na patě a zmizel kdesi v hlubinách bunkru, směr kuchyně.

Nebylo třeba odpovědi, tak se za ním ani žádnou nepokusil zavolat, jen počkal, dokud nebude z dohledu a pak opět pomalu rozvinul své křídlo. Ještě stále brnělo a drobné kousky energie vyzařující z Deanovi duše na něm spočívali jako kapičky vody. Ač nechtěl, musel si křídlo protřást a každou krůpěj Deanova bytí z něj dostat pryč, jinak by se po zbytek večera nemohl na nic soustředit. Byla to škoda. Líbil se mu ten pocit, který to přinášelo. Neustávající brnění,téměř připomínající.

Když si toto uvědomil, napadlo ho, že od pádu ještě nerozvinul svá prvotní křídla a už vůbec nenechal nikoho se jich, vlastně si ani netroufl se na ně podívat. Byla tu nepatrná možnost, že kdyby se jich dotkla duše jako byla Deanovo, konkrétně ta Deanova, tak by to mohlo být krátce příjemné, ale racionálně věděl, že by to bylo tak jako tak, spíš přesně naopak. Jen pokusit se jimi pohnout přinášelo bolest, dotek by nejspíš způsobil, že by jeho prvotní křídla začala krvácet a puchýře, kterými musela být poseta, by popraskala a rozmokvaly.

„Tak jsem tu,“ přetrhl Dean jeho myšlenky svým návratem.

Celý karton piv zachrastil, jak ho Dean položil k pohovce, než přidřepl k DVD přehrávači pod televizorem a vložil do něj disk, který s sebou přinesl. Trojí obraz z obrazovky zmizel a nahradila ho úvodní znělka. Člověk poklepal stranu obrazovky, jako kdyby to byla živá věc a padl vedle Castiela na pohovku. Tentokrát si Dean přisedl daleko blíž, než předtím, vlastně se jejich kolena téměř dotýkala.

„Dámy a pánové! Máme pro vás připravenou plnou tříhodinovou verzi Sedmi samurajů. Přestávka na jídlo nebude, takže pokud tu někdo potřebuje jít se vyvenčit, má poslední šanci!“ zahalekal Dean, jako kdyby mluvil k celému publiku.

„Jsem tu jenom já, Dean, a já nepotřebuji jíst, pít ani docházet na toaletu,“ připomněl věcně, nicméně trochu pobavený tím, jak se člověk po jeho boku, předváděl.

Dean mu věnoval jeden otrávený pohled a krátké odfrknutí.  
„Zkazíš každou legraci, Casi,“ povzdechl si předstíraně teatrálně a nadechl se, takže to vypadalo, že chce ještě něco dodat, ale to už se na obrazovce objevily první záběry filmů, které ho okamžitě naprosto upoutaly. Jen se shýbl pro svou odloženou láhev piva, kterou našel jen po paměti, nemusel ani na pět vteřin otrhnout pohled od obrazovku, opět se pohodlně opřel a spokojeně se usmál.

Castiel obrátil své lidské oči k obrazovce, k tomu podivně barevnému filmu, který nebyl takový, jako moderní, které už viděl, ale ne úplně v černých a bílých barvách, a další pár očí nechal utkvělý na Deanovi. Pozoroval ho stejně intenzivně, jako obrazovku televize. Vypadal velmi spokojeně. Jeho tělo, duše a mysl se zdála být uvolněné. To Castiela uspokojilo natolik, že ho nakonec přestal sledoval a samovolně opět roztáhl svá křídla kolem pohovky a Deanových zad.  
Tři hodiny, kdy se nemohl člověk hnout z místa, byla vlastně docela dlouhé doba a pokud si mohl tak dlouho užívat Deanovi blízkosti, tak toho rozhodně chtěl využít.

 

°°0°°

 

„Áááh... áááá... och!“ zasténal Dean procítěně a protáhl se, takže konečky prstů zavadil o Castielovi vlasy a zátylek.

Někdy během času, kdy sledovali film se Deanovi podařilo doslova se roztéct po větší části pohovky, takže před ním, v respektu z osobního prostoru, postupně ustupoval tak dlouho, až už nebylo kam dál se pohnout. Tehdy si Dean hodil ruku kolem opěradla pohovky a uvěznil ho tak v čemsi, jako obětí, které bylo velmi podobné tomu, jak ovíjel svá křídla kolem člověka. Dost blízké, aby si toho byl vědom, ale až do téhle chvíle bez doteku kůže na kůži.

„Tak cos na to říkal?“ zeptal se Dean, sledujíc ho zvědavým pohledem.

„Bylo to překvapivě přesné. Líbilo se mi to. Rád bych viděl víc podobných filmů,“ přiznal se otevřeně k tomu, že se mu film opravdu líbil. Zase zcela nové zobrazení lidství díky náhledu jiné kultury.

„Kurosawa má na kontě pár docela zásadních titulů, které bychom si mohli pustit. Čirou náhodou tu některé mám...“ Dean se odmlčel, ušklíbl a rozhodil rukou, kde ještě před chvíli svíral lahev piva, „Vlastně tu mám téměř úplně všechny jeho filmy, kdybys je chtěl vidět, ale musíš mi slíbit, že o tom nebudeš vyprávět Samovi.“

„To ti klidně mohu slíbit, pokud to znamená, že se se mnou podíváš na víc takových filmů, ale upřímně nechápu, co je na tom špatného?“ projevil své nepochopení, „Už mi došlo, že některé filmy nemají být sdíleny s ostatními, ale tento jsme právě viděli, mezi ně určitě nepatří. Alespoň myslím...“ dodal váhavě, možná že mu nakonec opět něco důležitého uniklo.

„Ne, ne, není na něm nic špatného, ale ať se propadnu, nechat Sama zjistit, že za nejvíc chytrý film nepovažuji Casablancu.“

Aniž by si to uvědomil, musel jeho obličej vypadat stejně zmateně a tázavě, jak se skutečně cítil, protože Dean si dlouze povzdechl a obrátil oči v sloup.

„Každý ví, že v naší rodině je nerd Sam a já jsem frajer. Nebudeme na tom nic měnit, jasný?“  
„Obávám se, Deane, že přesně nerozumím, o čem to mluvíš,“ připustil existenci svého přetrvávajícího nepochopení.

„Zapomeň na to,“ mávl člověk rukou, téměř jako kdyby na tom opravdu nezáležel, i když Castiel chtěl pochopit, „Když se to provalí, prostě budu tvrdit, že jsem odjakživa chtěl být samuraj a mít katanu. Což je vlastně pravda. Katany jsou super!“ zdůraznil s uvolněným smíchem, „Ale taky děsně drahá záležitost. Myslím ta pravá, od nějakého japonského mistra zbrojíře... Jo, chlape, na to by nestačily ani naše malé podvůdky s kartama. Ale bylo by to skvělé, mít ji... nebo si ji alespoň podržet v ruce. Hmm?“ naznačil jako kdyby v rukách svíral jílec zbraně, „Je v nich prostě elegance. Normálně je stínání hlav špinavá práce, všude stříká krev, odletují kousky kůže a drť z páteře. Ale s katanou? Jeden čistý, dokonalý řez! Fiiit!“ naznačil rukou setnutí hlavy nebo odseknutí končetiny, „Fyzické ztělesnění toho, co znamená být samuraj. Čistý, poctivý... muž který má svou čest. A čest, ta je pro chlapa zatraceně důležitá, zvlášť když přijde o všechno, co z něj pravého chlapa dělá.“

Zamračil se a trochu naklonil svou lidskou hlavu na stranu, zatím co zbylé dvě upřel pevně na Deana. Zlehka přejel po lidských zádech křídlem, což mu umožnilo se ujistit, že v dlouhém proslovu, který Dean měl, bylo cosi pro něj velmi důležitého. Zvláště v té poslední větě byla síla přesvědčení.

„Co podle tebe dělá z muže pravého muže?“ položil otázku,která byla rozhodně na místě, nejen proto, že to bylo důležité pro Deana, ale i on by to rád pochopil. I přes všechen čas jako člověk, byl pro něj koncept pravého muže a té správné ženy poněkud matoucí, věděl spíš jak vypadá dobrý člověk. Jeho duše byla čistá, zářící svou energií, nejčastěji modravá, v případě lidí jako Sam se stříbřitým a zlatým nádechem. A těch spravedlivých, jako Dean, zlatou koronou. To byl dobrý člověk, bez ohledu na to, jaká byla jeho fyzická podoba.  
„Normální věci,“ pokrčil Dean rameny, „Jeho auto... a jeho zbraně. Jeho přátelé... a rodina... lidi, které miluje. Schopnost je ochránit a postarat se o ně.“  
Zatím co první dvě zmíněné věci byli malicherné a velmi materiální, ten zbytek byl pro Castiela daleko víc pochopitelný. Chápal, jak důležité je rodina. Měl obrovskou rodinu, mnoho sourozenců a otce a k nimž ho vázala hluboká věrnost a touha je chránit a zajistit jim ten nejlepší život. Nic z toho nezmizelo, i přes všechny matoucí události, které ho potkali, pouze se tento přirozený instinkt rozšířil také o Deana... a Sama, samozřejmě.

„Potom musím říct, že jsi rozhodně pravý muž. Máš všechno, co z muže dělá muže. A katanu bych ti mohl obstarat,“ přidal ke svým slovům návrh, který myslel částečně jako vtip, ale pokud by si Dean skutečně přál ještě zbraň proto, aby se cítil spokojený, neviděl problém v tom ji pro něj sehnat.

Jenže to asi nebylo to, co člověk skutečně chtěl, protože se hrubě uchechtl a odvrátil stranou, pohled upřený někam do dálky. Jeho nepohodlí a rozmrzelost byla natolik hmatatelný, že to Castiela donutilo stáhnout křídlo, kterým ho obýval, blíž k sobě.

„Jistě že jsem, až na to, že většina mé rodiny je mrtvá a já je nemohl zachránit. Zbyl mi jenom Sam... a ty,“ vyslovil jako kdyby byl problém, „A tys mou ochranu a péči nikdy nepotřeboval.“

„To není pravda, Deane. Když jsem byl člověk, byl jsem bezbranný, slabí stejně jako každý obyčejný muž. Rozhodně jsem tvou ochranu potřeboval,“ nesouhlasil vážně. Na tu dobu si pamatoval zřetelně a stále si velmi jasně uvědomoval, že by nebyl ani špatným lovcem, kdyby se jim pokusil stát, byl by spíš snadnou kořistí některé z pozemských ohavností.

„Jo, jenže teď už člověk nejsi a... sakra, to je hovadina! Nebudu se tu s tebou bavit o... těchle věcech,“ rozhodl se rázně a pokusil se vstát.

Chytl ho za ruku a nedovolil mu to. Deanova tendence prchat od problémů a z každého rozhovoru, byla mírně řečeno nepříjemné, v tuto chvíli by spíš řekl, že vyloženě otravná. Alespoň jedna velká část z něj měla ten názor, což ale na druhou stranu nebylo úplně směrodatné, ta část měla stejný názor skoro na všechno, co se kolem dělo. To jen tentokrát se obě jeho části shodly.

„Deane...“

Dean se mu nepokusil vytrhnout a svůj boj o odchod předem vzdal, jen se opět zhroutil na pohovku a přikryl si tvář předloktím. Jeho dech byl rychlý, čelisti měl pevně sevřené k sobě a pěst ruky, kterou Castiel stále držel, měl pevně sevřenou. I když nebylo bolestí cítit, vypadal jako, kdyby bolest měl, takže jeho ruku pustil a stáhl se zpět. Možná stisk silněji, než měl v úmyslu, což potvrzoval i fakt, že dal Dean paži ze svých očí a promnul si předloktí, které měl před chvíli ve své držení.

„Pokud my... pokud ta věc bude pokračovat... bude to vážné. Bude to vážně na vážno vážné. Do smrti a možná i pak. A to je jedna z věcí, ve který jsem hodně špatný... myslím tím dlouhé vztahy,“ člověk dlouze vydechl, konečně si přestal třít ruku a podíval se mu zpříma do očí, „Tím chci říct, zpracoval jsem to a chci to, ale předtím, tě musím varovat, že to nejspíš královsky pojebu. Můj první a jediný vztah skončil katastrofou.“

Svolení k lidskému vztahu nebylo ničím v porovnání s možnostmi, které měli. Jeho vlastní existence i existence Deanovi duše byla nekonečná, nebo alespoň přetrvávající do té doby, než Otec rozhodne, že bude ukončena. Nekonečné bytí pak dávalo i nekonečný počet možností, jak společně souznít. Proto bylo trochu směšné, jak silnou radost pocítil, když slyšel Deanova slova. Samovolně roztáhl obě své křídla milosti a ovinul je těsně kolem člověka a stejně lehce vklouzl i úsměv na jeho tvář.

„Deane, těžko mohu vyjádřit, jak šťastným mě tvoje slova učinila.“

„Jo, tohle ne. Nebuď tak hrozně... gay, ano?“ požádal ho, tvář sevřenou v přísné masce.

„Budu se snažit.“

„Pořád je to přihřátý a to já nejsem...“ zamračil se, „Nejsem přihřátej... je to jenom ty, OK? Jenom ty...“ zopakoval méně výrazně než předtím a dlouze se na Castiela podíval, než vztáhl ruku a položil mu ji na tvář.

Jeho touha po lidském doteku byla vyplněna. Bylo to uspokojivější, než by si byl ochotný ještě před rokem nebo dvěma, chvíli podle jeho mínění, představit. Velmi ochotně se opřel do kontaktu s Deanovou dlaní plnou tvrdých mozolů, jež mu člověk nikdy nedovolil vyléčit a nepatrně otevřel rty, když se Deanův palec svezl po jeho ústech. Takové malé gesto, vycházející spíše z instinktů jeho nádoby, než jeho vlastní vůle, způsobilo, že se Dean nahlas nadechl a jeho ohryzek poskočil, když polkl.

„Tohle je vážně blázinec,“ zamumlal si Dean pro sebe a naklonil se dopředu.

Byl tu ještě okamžik váhání, než se jejich ústa konečně střetla. I dnes cítil molekuly alkoholu velmi jasně ulpívající na Deanových rtech, ale zároveň si byl jistý, že člověk není opilý. Jeho mysl byla nezastřená a tím pádem byl jeho polibek zcela dobrovolný. Uspokojen tím vědomím, zavřel oči, jak lidská milostná etiketa hlásala a objal Deana kolem zad. K pořádnému, fyzickému sevření tu nebylo dostatek místa, proto si to vynahradil tím, že ovinul obě křídla kolem aury bytí člověka, jehož držel v náruč,i a po okamžiku na rozmyšlenou i tím, že si Dean, s trochu větší silou, než by člověk nejspíš zvládl, přitáhl blíž k sobě.

Musel tím člověka velmi překvapit, protože Dean padl plnou vahou přímo na něj a pohovka pod nimi vydala zvuk, jak se čalounění prohnulo.

Dean se odtáhl a shlédl na něj.

„Ty rozhodně neztrácíš čas,“ podotkl a koutky jeho rtů se stočily nahoru v pobaveném úsměvu, díky kterému vypadal velmi... lákavě. Zachytl Deana za zátylek a přitáhl si ho k sobě pro další, i když jen krátký polibek.

„Jedno mě lidství naučilo,“ řekl jemně a znovu se dotkl rty těch Deanových, „Nemáte dost času na to ztrácet čas malichernostmi. Měli byste,“ přejel prsty po lidské tváři, vlastně si vychutnávaje fyzickou drsnost strniště, které cítil, „konat, dokud na to máte ještě sílu.“

„To je na mě teď moc hluboký,“ vydechl člověk zhrublým hlasem. I to bylo jednoznačně lákavé a přitažlivé. Cítil, jak se jeho tělo příjemně zachvělo, jako kdyby ho Deanova slova fyzicky pohladila a ten příjemný mráz sklouzl k jeho slabinám. Nemohl se nic jiného než usmát a vytáhnout se pro další polibek.

Deana ochotně a dychtivě odpověděl a pohnul se kupředu. Přitlačil Castiela do pohovky a přesunul se zcela nad něj. Místa pro jejich těla bylo opravdu zoufala málo, tak málo, že tak, jako už dlouho ne, zalitoval ztráty svých křídel. Teď by stačil jen jejich nepatrný pohyby a byli by u Deana v ložnici, na jeho široké pohodlné posteli, kde by měli daleko více místa. Tady mohl stěží nabídnout víc, než roztáhnout od sebe nohy a nechat Deana usídlit se mezi svými stehy.

Člověk zasténal a zabořil mu tvář do krku. Cítil jeho teplý vlhký dech v místech, kde se napínal sval na krku jeho schránky. Zaklonil hlavu dozadu, vystavujíce krk Deanovým dotekům. Polibky byli horce vlhké, šířila se ze strany krku, k ohryzku a pomalu klouzali níž, zanechávaje za sebou vlhkou, chladnoucí stopu. Jeho ústa samovolně opustilo vydechnutí, které přešlo do tichého stenu a boky proti Deanovým. To bylo rozhodně příjemné. Nejen to, jak se krev nahrnula do jeho penisu a tepala v něm, ale hlavně fakt, že cítil druhou tvrdost otírající se o jeho stehno.

„Je to... dobré?“ zeptal se Deanův přerývaný dech.

Otevřel oči a vzhlédl nahoru, střetávaje se se špatně skrývanou nejistotou ve tváři člověka, který se nad ním skláněl.

„Ano, velmi,“ ujistil ho a ponechal si jakékoliv přesnější popisy pro sebe. Lidé opravdu nesnášeli popisování tělesných funkcí, dokonce i těch příjemných, jako byla erekce.

„Dobře...“ Dean si olízl rty, „To je moc dobře,“ zopakoval, zdá se spíš sám pro sebe, znovu si olízl rty a sáhl po knoflíčkách Castielovi košile.

Následoval jeho příkladu a zajel rukou flanelovou košili a pak i pod triko, na holou Deanovu kůži. Byla horká a trochu vlhká potem, po kterém mu prsty lehce klouzali. Ten pocit byl... víc než příjemný. Bylo to blíž intimitě, po které toužil, něž cokoliv, čeho mohli na této úrovni bytí dosáhnout. Znovu zavřel oči a dlouze vydechl, ponechávaje své tělo v Deanových pátrajících rukách, zatímco vnímal jeho nefyzickou blízkost. Cítil jí, jak podkluzuje pod jeho křídly, stále ovinutými kolem Deanových zad a cítil i svým tělem tak intenzivně, jak to jenom bylo jen možná přes vrstvy masa a kostí, které je oddělovali. Tak příjemné na vícero úrovních.

Vnímal Deanovi duši a cítil i jeho ruce pod jeho košili a jeho rty líbající holý hrudním mezi rozepnutými knoflíčky. Pozvolna nechal poklesnout i své ostatní páry křídel. Jeden po druhém. Rozvinul je po prázdné hlavní místnosti bunkru, až k silným betonovým zdím a tlustým kovovým nosníkům. Mohl by jim dát ještě více prostoru, ale i toto bylo úžasné. Cítil se velmi, velmi spokojeně.

Cvak.

Slyšel zvuk otvírajících se dveří jako první a hlavně cítil náhlou Samovu přítomnost, která jako kdyby se zhmotnila ze vzduchu. Prudce stáhl křídla zpátky a napůl nevědomky chytl Deana za rameno. Člověk zareagoval jako lovec, byl ve střehu během krátké chvíle, svaly napnuté a hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, jak poslouchal.

Další cvaknutí a zaskřípění, které přišlo hned potom a které musel slyšet i Dean, byli dveře do samotných útrob bunkru a kroky, jež se kovově rozléhali po schodech, rozhodně patřili Samovi. Jakmile jeho kroky Dean uslyšel, byl na nohou dříve, než na to stačil Castiel cokoliv říct nebo se pokusit pohnout svou nádobou. Dokázal jenom zavčas uhnout křídly, aby skrz ně člověk opět neprošel.

„Same!“ zavolal Dean nahlas přes celý bunkr.

Pozvolna se posadil, složil nohy na zem a přes rameno se podíval po Deanovi, jež šel naproti Samovi nesoucímu dvě plné nákupní tašky. Své lidské ruce a oči nechal pracovat na rozepnutých knoflíčkách košile, ale zároveň dál sledoval Deana, jak přebírá od svého bratra krabici s koláčem.

Nespokojenost smíšená dokonce s hněvem se mu zrodila v hrudi. Protřepl křídla a docela při tom uvítal, že mu na chvíli zakryla výhled na oba bratry. Dalo mu to potřebný čas uvolnit se. Potom křídla přitáhl těsně k tělu. Když jim konečně dal volnost, alespoň na pár prchavých a příjemných okamžiků, bylo nepříjemné muset je zase vtěsnat do svého fyzického bytí. Ale udělal to. A také si byl jist, že předtím, než vstal a vydal se za Deanem a Samam, dokázal i na tváři udržet poklidný výraz, který nijak neodkrýval jeho vnitřní nespokojenost a napětí a už vůbec ne obtěžující nepohodlí napůl tvrdého penisu, který se mu dřel o spodní prádlo.

„Nazdar, Casi,“ usmál se na něj Sam, když přistoupil ke stolu, „Vím, žes nic nechtěl, ale přinesl jsem ti toustový chleba,“ pozvedl obal s chleby, „burákové máslo, želé, banány, jahody a kiwi. Prostě cokoliv, co by si tvoje podivná andělská chuť mohla přát.“

„Děkuji, Same,“ poděkoval ve skutečnosti opravdu vděčně. I když už dávno nemohl jídlo vychutnat svou lidskou chutí, pořád to alespoň zkoušel.

„Nepřijde mi fér, že jemu kupuješ burákové máslo zcela dobrovolně a já bych o něj musel prosit,“ zareptal Dean stále tak bezstarostný jako před chvíli a obrácený ke Castielovi napůl zády. Nemohl si pomoct a s přimhouřenýma očima si změřil jeho záda. Ten postoj ho dráždil s každou minutou víc.

„To je tím, že Cas nemůže dostat infarkt už ve čtyřiceti,“ odsekl Sam, jak už věděl, hravě, „A nestěžuj si, přinesl jsem ti dvě porce koláče, tak si můžeš uhnat cukrovku, přesně jako je tvým dlouholetým přáním. Já si jdu udělat nějaké skutečné jídlo,“ s těmito slovy je tam Sam zanechal osamotě, odnášeje zbytek nákupu do kuchyně.

Dean napůl hodil krabici s koláčem na stůl a opřel se s hlubokým výdechem o jeho stranu. Další jeho nádech se změnil v nervozní smích, která ještě doprovodil jedním ze svým nervózních gest, kdy si prohrábl vlasy a promnul zátylek.

„Tak to bylo o fous. Cha... cítím se jako kdyby mi bylo zas patnáct a Sam byl můj táta,“ zasmál se lehce a konečně zase podíval na Castiela, „Přísahám, najít nás na té pohovce, nechá ji znovu vyčalounit. Nebo rovnou spálí.“

Naklonil hlavu na stranu. Teď mu to konečně došlo. Dean jen nechtěl přivést Sama do rozpaků tím, že ho nechá vidět je společně když se chystají k sexuálnímu styku. To dokázal pochopit. Vypozoroval že lidé jsou neuvěřitelně stydliví zvláště pokud se jedná o cokoliv, co se týká jejich nahých těl. Sam ani Dean nebyli výjimka a proto bylo vlastně docela logické, že se snažili vyhýbat trapným situacím a ušetřit jich i jiné.

Bylo zbytečné mít na Deana proto zlost, i když ji pořád ještě trochu cítil, nejspíš kvůli přetrvávajícímu fyzickému nepohodlí. Rozhodl se ji obrátit v žert, protože zjistil, že to je velmi dobrý způsob, jak se přestat hněvat.

„Měl si ho nechat nás přistihnout. Bylo by to pro něj ponaučení a možná by pak byl opatrnější a příště nás už nepřerušil, až se budeme chystat mít sex,“ pronesl velmi vážně, dobře si vědom, jak na to Dean bude reagovat.

Zamrkal téměř nevěřícně, potom se zamračil a otevřel pusu. Tehdy už to Castielovi nedala a pousmál se.

„To byl vtip, Deane. Chápu, že nechceš Sama uvádět do rozpaků.“

„Jo, to rozhodně nechci. Měl by z toho újmu týdny,“ přitakal Dean lehkým hlasem, nicméně pak ztichl a sklonil pohled ke koláči.

Vypadalo to, že úmyslný pokus o poškádlení neuspěl. Opět. Byl v tom žalostný, pokud se opravdu snažil, jako právě teď. Ale v tom, být andělem, byl přeci jen o něco lepší, delší praxe. Zlehka proto roztáhl své křídlo a objal jím Deana kolem ramen, téměř ho celého zakryl. Člověk se pod nehmotným dotekem zlehka zachvěl, jeho ramena s sebou škubla a napůl se podíval směrem za sebe, jak si nejspíš přítomnost čehosi uvědomil, načež se narovnal a podíval se na něj

„Hej, dáme si koláč spolu... když máme ty dvě porce,“ navrhl obočí vyzývavě vyklenuté.

„Dám si s tebou koláč velice rád,“ souhlasil, vytáhl si židli a posadil se na ni.

Dean nohou odsunul protější židli, také se posadil a beze slova mu po stole poslal druhou krabici s koláčem. Nebylo to ideální, ale pocit souzení se pomalu navrátil. Otevřel umělohmotnou krabici a krátce vzhlédl k člověku, který už se dávno pustil do své porce. Nepatrně se usmál.

Rozhodně tu byl příjemný pocit souznění.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Benny
> 
> Jak jste si mohli všimnout, Castiel tu naprosto zjevně nemá lidskou formu a nikdy se jí ani nepřiblíží. Jeho podstata existence, stejně jako podstata existence všech andělů v mém podání Supernatural vesmíru, je prostě... složitá. A kromě toho, narozdíl od kánonu se z nich díky pádu na zem nestali takoví ti poručíci v červeném, co je lze zabít pomalu i hlasitým kýchnutím. Nějak tak to v mém podání mají i démoni, ale o tomhle někdy jindy.
> 
> Dean nemá moc velké vzdělání. Střední prošel s odřenejme ušim jen proto, že byl pořád všude nový a tak profesoři, kteří měli uzavřít jeho maturitní známky, vlastně vůbec nevěděli, co umí a co ne a něco tam prskli, aby se s tím nemuseli zabývat. A nemá ani tendenci se samovzdělávat. Není ovšem úplně hloupí, je to takový vesnický filosof myšleno v dobrém. Ovšem i tak, bude tu v povídce rozhovor Sama a Castiela na kterém je podle mého dost dobře vidět, že ten z bratrů, který se dokáže přiblížit pochopení obecného fungování andělského bytí je Sam nikoliv Dean.
> 
> Přeji příjemné čtení. Další část bude, až ji dopíšu.


End file.
